S/MIME-based private email services and SSL/TLS data communication over a network, and other systems that use similar methodologies, are known in the art. Many such systems use a “democratic” model in which all subscribers have similar privileges and/or require a pre-existing registration in order to obtain the necessary keys and/or certificates on either end of a communication. Full functionality (the ability to send and receive digitally-signed and encrypted data, including files, email, streaming video/audio, interactive content or services, VOIP, access to website functions, and other forms of data) requires that both sender and receiver have installed or have access to a digital ID (set of certificates and/or keys) and correctly configured email or interne clients. Users have been reluctant to use such systems since they required installation of a service.
Systems for transferring secure data are helpful for network communication, particularly on distributed networks and network applications, such as, for example, the world wide web, the Internet, LANs (Local Area Network), WANs (Wide Area Network), MANs (Metropolitan Area Network), CANs (Campus or Corporate Area Network), intranets, extranets, and other networks and network applications that would be known to a person skilled in the art. Since most such systems are made up of interconnected networks, sub-networks, and network components, there is ample opportunity for any person or component that has access to the network to be, able to view, copy or otherwise intercept data that was not intended for that person or that component. The ability to transfer secure data over networks provides the security akin to direct communication with the convenience of communicating over ubiquitous pre-existing networks.
Furthermore, many networks employ network communication methods that group data into packets of data of predetermined size. All such data gets grouped into packets irrespective of the content, type or structure of the data. The packets are typically transmitted over the network according to various packet-switching and transmission protocols and are re-assembled at a destination. Data packets are typically communicated over networks and network components that are accessible by others. Each packet takes one of a potentially extremely large possible number of routes from one network location to another network location on its way to its destination, the route in most cases being the one that best fits the requirements for the type of data being transferred. For example, streaming audio or video must arrive at its destination in sufficient time to be placed in the correct order to create a coherent audio or video stream, although most streaming applications provide some buffering time at the end-user to allow for some lag time in transmission. Voice-Over-IP telephone conversations must also be placed in the correct order, but must also reach the destination with virtually no delay to permit both coherent audio transmission and a coherent conversation between participants. Static data, such as data files or emails, need not arrive at the destination in any particular order or within a short period of time. Accordingly, switching protocols permit for packets to take a route that provides the optimal route to the destination as determined by, for example, the underlying data type, and prioritizes certain packets at certain network components or junctions.
Data packets are therefore accessible to a third party with access to the network. Consequently, any third party wishing to view or copy data intended only for a particular recipient need only seek out related packets and assemble them according to pre-existing protocols. Secure data transmission is a means of providing the benefits of network communication while still allowing for the transmission of confidential or secret information.
Many prior systems of securing data for transmission via a network involve creating a secure data channel and/or cryptographic methods to ensure that unauthorized parties either cannot access the data and/or packets at all, or cannot decrypt the data and/or packets, or both. Secure data channels often use cryptographic methodology, but can also provide security by separating the traffic of different users or user communities over an underlying network by providing access to a network via customized or private routing mechanisms. An example of secure data channels includes Virtual Private Networks (or VPN). Secure data channels typically require that all parties to the data transfer have the necessary software, or other special knowledge or access to special data, in order to send or receive the data. Cryptographic methods typically encrypt data before transmission over an existing network and then decrypt after transmission to the end user. Encryption/decryption typically require that both sender and recipient possess or have access to a encryption/decryption algorithm or protocol and/or one or more “keys” or “certificates”. The keys are used to “lock” data into an encrypted or secured form and “unlock” the data into an unencrypted or unsecured form. In most known systems, the sender and recipient must both have access to the same key (private) or each must have access to one of a corresponding pair of keys (public/private or private/private).
Known systems, such as public key encryption or PGP require both sender and recipient to subscribe, install, download, or otherwise have access to a common security application or other provider of authentication/security keys or certificates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, device, or method of securely transferring data from one party to another wherein both parties need not register with, subscribe to, or download/install a security application or service.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the Applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.